The Oklahoma Community Clinicat Oncoiogy Program (CCOP) is applying as a consortium consisting of Saint Francis Hospital and the Warren Cancer Research Foundation (WCRF). WCRF serves as the administrative body for the cancer research program and will serve as the grantee and fiscal agent for the Oklahoma CCOP. This CCOP has been continuously funded for t6 years and is the only CCOP in the state. Saint Francis Hospital is the primary institution for the CCOP and is one of the largest tertiary care facility (850 beds) in the state with a catchment area including Eastern Oklahoma and parts of Kansas, Missoud and Arkansas representing over 1.6 million individuals. There is one CCOP affiliate, St. John Medical Center. The Oklahoma CCOP consortium captures 61% of the adult healthcare market. Saint Francis Hospital has the highest number of analytic cancer cases in the state, tn combination with the affiliate, new cancer cases for 2002 are expected to reach over 3,000. The Oklahoma CCOP participates with 6 NCl-supported Research Bases including the Eastern Cooperative Oncotogy Group with whom the Saint Francis Hospitat cancer research program established an affiliation in 1975. in addition, relationships with M.D. Anderson and the NatJonai Surgical Adjuvant 8roast and Bowel Project have been ongoing for more than 10 years. The CCOP is one of the top performing centers with the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. in the last year, the Children's Oncology Group and the North Central Cancer Treatment Group were added. There are forty participating physician investigators supporting the Oklahoma CCOP mission. The CCOP seeks to improve the quality of care available to cancer patients by increasing efforts to maximize access to treatment protocols; broaden the availability and access to cancer prevention and control protocols; provide an efficient and reliable support structure for physician participation in CCOP clinical trials; and afford a safe environment for the participation of patients in CCOP clinical trials including strict adherence to human subject protection regulations.